Frieden im Krieg
by A-GIRL-NAMED-BILLY
Summary: Madsens "Frieden im Krieg" für Cato und Clove. Meine erste deutsche fanfic.


Frieden im Krieg

_Du gehst deinen Weg_

_und ich gehe meinen Weg. _

_Du weißt nicht, dass es mich gibt_

_und ich kenne dich nicht_

Wir haben uns eigentlich nie unterhalten, aber jetzt werden wir reden müssen. Auf jeden Fall. Wir werden so nah aneinander für den Rest ihres Lebens sein, dass wir reden werden, garantiert.

Ich wünsche mir, dass ich früher mit ihr gesprochen hätte. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich will wissen wer sie ist, was, natürlich, ungewöhnlich ist. Warum soll ich irgendwas über sie wissen wollen, wenn ich sie sowieso töten muss? Ich kann es mir selber nicht erklären und ich würde es niemals zugeben, wenn ich gefragt werden würde, aber ich will sie in den nächsten fünf Tagen kennenlernen.

_Du lebst in deiner Welt_

_und ich lebe in meiner Welt._

_Eine Freundschaft zwischen uns_

_Wäre eigentlich unmöglich_

Sie achtet nicht viel auf mich. Ich weiß, dass sie meine Schwächen und Fehler bemerkt aber ich bezweifle, dass sie meinen Name weiß kennt. Wir sind genau wie wir bei der Ernte waren. Warum sollte irgendwas sich ändern? Warum sollten wir Freunde werden? Freunde werden? Seit wann will ich mit ihr befreundet werden? Ich will nicht. Ich will sie nur kennenlernen. Ja. Das funktioniert. Was habe ich bisher über sie gelernt?

Sie trinkt nur Wasser, genau wie in 2.

Sie interessiert sich nicht für das Essen des Kapitols.

Sie hasst die Kleidung hier, freut sich auf die Arena, weil sie normale Klamotten bekommen wird. Wahrscheinlich.

Sie wirft ein Messer wie niemand sonst, trifft jedes Mal ihr Ziel.

Mein Herz schlägt wie es niemals geschlagen hat, wenn ich sie ansehe.

Ich mag nicht, wie der Typ aus 1 sie ansieht.

Scheiße.

Wie soll ich sie töten?

_Manchmal kommt es vor,_

_dass die Wahrheit uns belügt._

_Manchmal treffen wir uns _

_und schließen Frieden im Krieg_

Aber in der Arena ändert sich doch etwas. Sie schläft neben mir und irgendwann auf meiner Brust, wenn es wirklich kalt ist. Sie guckt mich an, nur mich, nicht den Typ aus 1. Sie lächelt, lacht. Am Anfang tötet sie wie die andere, aber später sehe ich in ihrem Gesicht, dass es nicht ohne Reue war. Sie ist nicht so dumm wie die anderen und ich. Sie weiß, was sie getan hat.

_Manchmal kommt es vor,_

_dass die Wahrheit uns belügt_

Nein. Das kann nicht passiert sein. Meine Augen, meine brennende Augen lügen. Sie kann nicht dort auf der Erde liegen, sinnlos und schwach. "Clove", sage ich, während ich neben ihr knie. "Clove, bitte..." Tränen. Tränen? Tränen aus meinen Augen. Nie. Aber jetzt. "Clove, bitte!" Ich beiße meine Zähne zusammen. Hoffentlich merkt es niemand. "Bleib bei mir."

Aber sie kann nicht. Ihre Augen sind unklar. Sie erkennt mich nicht. "Clove?" Sie sagt nichts. Sie liegt nur da und weint auch, aber aus einem anderen Grund als ich, Körperlicher, nicht seelischer Schmerz.

_Manchmal treffen wir uns_

_und schließen Frieden im Krieg._

"Clove?" Ich wiederhole ihren Namen und meine Stimmt funktioniert nicht mehr. "Verlass mich nicht." Aber sie kann nichts dagegen tun. Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Ich hätte früher hier sein sollen, um sie zu retten. "Es tut mir leid."

Ihre Hand, so viel kleiner als meine, aber früher genau so sicher, findet meine und hält sie fest. Nur für einen Moment. Meine Distrikt Partnerin, meine Freundin, meine Clove stirbt in meinen Armen. Dann höre ich ihre Kanone.

_An einem Ort, den es nicht gibt_

_werden wir uns berühren._

_Wir verstoßen gegen jedes Prinzip_

_und schließen Frieden im Krieg. _

Fünf Tage später sterbe ich auch. Aber es ist nicht so schlimm. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht mehr am Leben bin, aber irgendwie stehe ich auf. Ich bin zu Hause. Das heißt, ich bin in Distrikt 2 in den Bergen. Clove steht dort und guckt mich an. Nein. Lächelt mich an, freundlich und glücklich wie ich sie nie gesehen habe. Aber dann versteht sie was es heißt, dass ich hier bin. "Was ist passiert?", fragt sie.

"Ich hab' dich vermisst", antworte ich. Es ist fast ein Witz. Ich will, dass es ein Witz ist, aber es klingt nicht richtig. Wie kann man über seinen eigenen Tod lachen? Ich wollte nach Hause gehen, trotz des Schmerzes, aber das wollten die Spielmacher anscheinend nicht.

"Dummer Junge", sagt sie genervt. "Du hättest nach Hause gehen sollen, egal ob du mich vermisst hättest oder nicht."

"Ich hab's versucht," erkläre ich, aber ich will ihr nicht alles sagen. "Aber es...es hat nicht geklappt."

"Habe ich ja gemerkt. Du bist hier. Du bist tot."

"Ja."

"Schön, dich wieder zu sehen."

"Dich auch", antworte ich. Ich soll verwirrt sein(,) aber ich bin nicht. Ich bin nur glücklich.

"Komm hier." Und ich gehe, als ob es nichts anders zu tun gäbe, und umarme sie.

. . .

Disclaimer: "Die Tribute von Panem" gehört Suzanne Collins und das Lied gehört Madsen.

Danke, danke danke LizCaine! Ohne dich hätte ich mich nie getraut diese Story online zu posten.


End file.
